realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorgan McCullen Unique Dialog
Summary Like all other party members, Dorgan has unique dialog. This dialog comes in three different forms: #Banter with other party members #Dialog with Kael #Comments on Dialog between Kael and someone else Banter 'With Osric' 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Dorgan: '''"I promise you Osric, it is the finest rock money can buy...all for 3 pieces!" '''Osric: "Finest? I'm pretty sure I've seen better" Dorgan: "Nonsense...look at that moss! This, my friend, is quality..." Osric: "Are you sure? I'm not wasting 3 pieces on just any old rock? I'm still sure I've seen better where we've been with Kael" Dorgan: "Come on...see that scratch, over there by the moss?" Osric: "You have a point. Kael, what do you think?" Kael: "No comment" 'With Whisper' 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Whisper: '"Dorgan, I don't think the plate you sold me is working?" '''Dorgan: '"And what makes you think this lass?" 'Whisper: '"Well, the plate is supposed to make me fly right?" 'Dorgan: '"Yes..." 'Whisper: '"But I simply can't fly. Maybe I'm doing it wrong?" 'Dorgan: '"But lass! You are flying!" 'Whisper: '"I am? But, I'm not off the ground or anything like that?" 'Dorgan: '"Ah lass, you see, you've never flown before, so how could you know what it feels like. I can tell you from experience that it feels just like walking." 'Whisper: '"Wait! So, what you say is that I am flying, I just don't know it?" 'Dorgan: '"Yes!" 'Whisper: '"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually flying!" '''With Karrin 'At 1st Possible moment after Dorgan's recruitment' Karrin: "Great...a raging lunatic joins the cause" Dorgan: "Aye, and more to that point, a raging lunatic with a kilt and a mage-killing claymore!" Karrin: '''"And a sadist by the sounds of it" '''Dorgan: "Aye, a mage-killing sadist!" Karrin: "...In a dress..." Dorgan: "It's not a dress lass! 'tis a kilt! The proud attire of me ancestors!" Karrin: '''"Right...just to recap: A Raging, Sadistic, Lunatic, Transvestite Dwarf has joined our cause" '''Dorgan: "Ag! Do you want me to stick you with me claymore?!" Karrin: "Oh sorry; A Raging, Sadistic, Transvestite, Lunatic Dwarf, with a claymore, has joined us" Kael: "Guys? Can we stay on track? Ultimate evil to be vanquished...remember?" Karrin: "Not if we get killed by friendly fire first" 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Dorgan: "So Karrin, do you like cigars?" Karrin: "Eh, I don't think so" Dorgan: "But wouldn't you love a set of authentic, prison cigars?" Karrin: "Oh and what sets them apart from other 'authentic' cigars?" Dorgan: '''"Quite simply, they have...the prison touch. You might find yourself with a set of 'panzee' cigars. That's not it, lass! You want the real thing..." '''Karrin: "And just where are these so called 'prison' cigars from?" Dorgan: "Prison of course! You see, you don't get cigars in prison. So you have to roll your own. In these cigars are the blood and sweat of the prisoners!" Karrin: '''"Right...I'm not sure I want cigars made of blood and sweat...maybe Nigel will want them? He's that kind of guy" '''Dorgan: "Ok Karrin, tell you what...if you try just one set, and you don't like them, I will never try and sell you a cigar ever again. A dwarf's honour!" Karrin: "One set, I'm not sure...how much you want?" Dorgan: "Well, for a first timer like you...3 measely pieces. How's that for an offer?" Karrin: "I'm not buying for more than 2 pieces" Dorgan: "Sold! Pleasure doing business with you lass! Come back anytime if you want more..." Karrin: "I have a bad feeling about this..." Dialog Comments Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Dialog Category:Party Members